Spin The Bottle
by TheKingdomYasha
Summary: Natsu, Gray, and the others are at Lucy's house to hang out.
"Alright everyone! Spin the bottle it is!" said Lucy. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Gajeel, Cana, Levy, and Happy were all having a late night hangout at Lucy's apartment. They all couldn't decide on what they wanted to do, so Lucy put a bunch of idea in a hat and picked one.

"Sounds good to me!" said Cana.

"Pervert." Said Gajeel.

"You wanna say that again, metal-head?!" shouted Cana. Lucy just laughed and grabbed an empty water bottle and set it on the floor.

"Now, now, everyone. Let's get around in a circle so we can play!" she said. Everyone got in a circle and Happy spun the bottle. The bottle spun around and around until it landed on Lucy. "Yay! Come here Happy!" she said. She squeezed the cute little cat and kissed him all over his face. "You're so cute!" she said as she put him down. He quickly shook his head to fix his fur and sat down.

"That was intense." Said Happy.

"How was your first kiss, Happy?" teased Natsu. Happy blushed and covered his face.

"Natsu you jerk!" shouted Happy. Gajeel just rolled his eyes and spun the bottle. The bottle spun and slowly landed on…Gajeel. He just smirked and laughed.

"I guess I got out easy, huh?" said Gajeel. Lucy shook her head.

"Nope! It doesn't count if it lands on yourself, silly!" she said with a smile.

"What? That's not fair at all!" said an annoyed Gajeel.

"Can you hurry up and spin the damn bottle? Quit being a baby!" shouted Cana.

"Why you…" said Gajeel. He quickly spun the bottle, and of course, it landed on Levy. His face got red quick and so did hers. She quickly leaned over to him and kissed him on his lips. The kiss was short, but sweet. It had meaning more than just a bottle landing on her. She gave him a smile before she sat back down. Next up was Cana and she spun the bottle. The bottle slowly landed on Erza and everyone's eyes were on her.

"Well, let's get this over with." Said Erza. Cana nodded and they kissed. Natsu and Gray's jaw dropped watching them kiss. It wasn't lustful or anything. It was quick, but the fact that Erza kissed another girl shocked them.

"That was interesting." Said Cana. Erza nodded next up was Gray. He spun the bottle and it landed on Natsu.

"No way. Absolutely not!" shouted Natsu.

"Come on, you guys! It's just a kiss!" said Lucy.

"Yeah, right! There's no way I'm kissing flame brain over here!" said Gray.

"Why? You watched me kiss Cana. So I want to watch you kiss Natsu. Everyone here has kissed another except you two. So pucker up, boys!" said Erza. Natsu covered his mouth and shook his head.

"DO IT OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!" shouted Lucy. It startled both of them, and they slowly but surely agreed to it.

"F-Fine." Said Gray.

"What?! You must be joking!" shouted Natsu.

"Grow up, Natsu! Let's just get it over with." Said Gray as he grabbed Natsu's face.

"Nooo!" shouted Natsu with his face being squeezed. Gray kissed him a little longer than expected, but he let him go and they both wiped their mouths.

"I'm never playing this again…" said Natsu.

"Oh it wasn't that bad." Said Gray. "You're lucky it was me, anyway." He joked.

"Yeah, _so_ lucky." Said Natsu in a clearly sarcastic tone.

The night went by quickly and ended with the group sitting in Lucy's living room, watching movies. The movie was Titanic. Lucy and Erza were sitting at the end of the long corner couch, crying their eyes out. Cana had a beer in her hand and was calling out every stupid line their was, and surely did not miss when Rose had enough room on the piece of metal that Jack could have laid on. Gajeel was sitting upright, and Levy was laying on his lap, sleeping. Happy was sleeping on top of a pillow at the end of the couch, and Gray and Natsu were on the floor. Gray was sitting up, leaning on the couch and Natsu was fast asleep, leaning forward. He slowly started to lean on the side and when he fell, he landed on Gray. He didn't wake up, but it startled Gray. He looked at the boy he recently kissed and he blushed. He wrapped his arm around him and covered him with the blanket he was currently wrapped up in so that they were both covered.

The movie was over and when Lucy turned on the lights, she saw that Gray and Natsu were both asleep under the same blanket.

"Wow, they look pretty comfortable, don't they?" she teased. Gajeel looked over at the two boys and laughed.

"I'll give it a week before they're together." He said.

"What? Really?" asked Lucy.

"I doubt it, it's Natsu and Gr-hic-ay." Said Cana. She took a huge gulp of her beer before Lucy took it from her.

"Hon, I think you've had a bit too much tonight." Said Lucy. Cana just laughed.

"Thanks, Luc. **(pronounced "loose")**." Said Cana.

"I highly doubt they'd be together, even if they didn't fight all the damn time." Said Erza. She looked at the two sleeping men before smiling.

"They would make such a cute couple though." She added. Levy just smiled.

"Yeah, I agree. I think they have something for each other." Said Levy.

It was the next morning and Natsu woke up on Gray's shoulder. They were both covered by the same blanket and Natsu couldn't help but blush. He got up and stretched. Although it was a bit awkward waking up next to Gray like that, he had to admit that it was one of the best sleeps he's ever had. He laid on the couch behind Gray and turned on the TV. About ten minutes later until Gray woke up. He turned around and saw Natsu and smiled.

"H-Hey…good morning." Said Natsu. Gray got up on his knees and leaned to Natsu. He planted his lips on Natsu's and held the back of his head. Natsu tried to get away, but Gray wouldn't let him. Gray moaned and when he tried to slip his tongue in, Natsu finally got away. "Gray what are you doing?!" shouted Natsu.

"What are you talking about, babe?" asked Gray.

"W-What did you just call me?" asked Natsu. Gray's eyes widened.

"Oh…shit. I…I'm not dreaming." He said. He blushed hard. "Natsu, I'm so sorry. Can you please just forget that this happened?"

"Gray, were you dreaming that me and you were together?" asked Natsu. Gray blushed even harder.

"Just forget about it, okay?" said Gray. Natsu blushed too.

"Gray, if you have feelings for me, you can tell me." Said Natsu. Gray looked away in embarrassment.

"No I can't. Don't be stupid." He said, turning away.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsu.

"Because you don't feel the same way. All of this is just going to make things worse. I'm so sorry, Natsu." Said Gray. He blushed even harder and began to get up and walk out. Natsu grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Where are you going?" asked Natsu.

"I'm just gonna go home."

"Well you didn't even hear what I had to say." Said Natsu. He looked upset and Gray's hopes got up.

"What did you have to say?" asked Gray. Natsu blushed and looked down. He rubbed Gray's hand with his thumb and pulled him closer. He rested his head against Gray's stomach.

"I think I have feelings for you too." He said. Gray's eyes widened.

"What? Since when?" asked Gray.

"I noticed last night." He said. Gray's facial expression was so happy. It was a bit quiet for a little moment.

"You can say no to this if you want," started Gray. He sat down next to Natsu, not letting go of his hand. "I really do love you, so do you want to give this a try?" he asked. Natsu looked down.

"I…I don't know, Gray. I don't want to make anything public before I sort out my feelings." Said Natsu. Gray nodded.

"I understand, but we don't need to make anything public. I just want us to love each other. I don't care about the others." He said. Natsu smiled and kissed Gray. Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu and brought him close. They broke the kiss and Gray kept kissing Natsu on his cheeks and his neck.

"I've been waiting so long to do this. I feel so complete with you." Said Gray. Natsu rested his head on his shoulders.

"I love you." Said Natsu. Gray smiled and kissed his head.

"I love you too, flame brain."


End file.
